Lily Evans: The Complete Story on Becoming a Potte
by Cassieopiea
Summary: Hi! This is my first fan fic! I used to post this as Pinky's Pearl, but now I am Cassieopiea! R


**Lily Evans: The Complete Story on Becoming a Potter**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the queen, J.K. Rowling, except anything odd and unrecognizable

This is a prequel to the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. James Potter and Lily Evans eventually marry and become Harry's parents.

**Chapter 1**

"And the prince married the princess and they..." Suddenly, Miss Lily Evans was awakened by ice cold water on her face. "Aw! Petunia! I can't believe you didn't wake me up earlier! Today, I go back to school and you knew it and you didn't wake me up earlier!" The girl screaming these sentences was Lily Evans, the main character of the story.

"Witch!" Petunia, the person being screamed at, was Lily's sister and called her a witch or a freak frequently as she despised her dear sister. After she said or screamed, whatever you prefer, that lovely word, she stormed out.

"You know I am!" Lily shouted back and smirked.

If you are confused about why Lily Evans is admitting she is a witch, press one. Let me explain. It's simple: she is one. Now Lily is the smartest, nicest, prettiest girl you have ever met, according to James Potter, but she is a witch. And no ordinary witch at that.

She is from Morgan Le Fay's descent and she doesn't give a darn about it. Morgan Le Fay was a witch and the half sister of King Arthur. Not known to Lily of course, she has, as Morgan had, special powers, powers that she gained on her seventeenth birthday, which just passed. She looks like she could be Morgan's twin, with her fiery red hair and firefly green eyes. She attracts boys like dogs attract fleas.

Anyway, back to the story, when Lily was eleven years old, she received a letter. This 'letter' was delivered by owl post and was an invitation to a boarding academy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Lily jumped high into the clouds until her parents agreed. They weren't quite sure as they were Muggles, non-magic folk, who were worried about their angel, Lily. They should not have worried; Lily found friends, life long friends at that, at ...... Hogwarts.

Fast forward around six years; this is where our story takes place.

Lily and her parents rushed to King's Cross forgetting nothing. Lily was relaxed though, she wanted to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts. She pinned her Head Girl badge onto her robes along with her Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team badge on. Lily had decided to reveal who she was, Lily Morgan Le Fay Evans. She was nervous about what her peers would say, especially her friends.

After a tearful goodbye, well it was really Lily's mother crying, she walked through the barrier, left for another world, another year, and a new adventure. When Lily walked into her usual compartment, there was a shriek.

****

The shriek was from Lily's best friend, Cassiopeia Potter. Cassiopeia or Cassie was a powerful witch who is pureblood. Lily and Cassie were so close they could read each others minds, now more than ever. Cassie was also a very pretty girl. She was skinny but muscular, as Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team should be. She had long blonde hair, looking nothing like her twin brother, James. The girls were known as trustworthy, caring friends. If you were friends with them, you were very lucky. While talking about summers, boys, Voldemort, boys, and just catching up, there was a crash outside the train compartment's door.

Cassie put her finger to her lips and grasped her wand in her hand. She crept up to the door and opened it in a flash. Suddenly, three very handsome boys tumbled into the car, James Potter, the ringleader, Sirius Black, the right-hand man, and Remus Lupin, the quiet, but brilliant one.

"Hey James!" Cassie stated brightly. "Why were you listening to our conversations?"

"No reason," James mumbled, scared of what his younger sister by two minutes could do to him.

"Good! Now I can hex you into the next century!" Cassie said this just as sweet as before, but with a menacing look in her eyes.

Cassie then started chasing James around and around the car. The other three started laughing uncontrollably, as it was quite funny, that a five foot seven girl would be chasing around her six foot three inches brother. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin, made up the Marauders, a prank group. It was well known that James liked Lily, but she hated him. She thought the other two were tolerable. Eventually, after the chasing stopped, they started talking about everything with laughter and happiness. All the joy disappeared with a snap when Malfoy and his cronies Nott and Snape arrived.

"Well, look hear, if it isn't Mudblood with Muggle lover and Bighead and his gang!" Malfoy recited this perfectly as if he had rehearsed this many times.

Lily, holding James and Cassie back, walked to Malfoy and slapped him. Malfoy was shocked; he started to approach Lily, but suddenly was lifted in the air. He was put down immediately; he screamed like a girly girl and ran out with his cronies not far behind. Lily was distraught; she did not know how that had happened.

James stood up and said calmly," It is time for our meeting with the prefects."

****

James walked out of the car dragging Lily with him. "You're head boy? What was Dumbledore thinking?" Lily ranted. James smiled as he was glad he had broken her out of her misery. James started to speak, but just then, a prefect rushed out and ushered them in. After settling in, the meeting came to order. James told the prefects the passwords, while Lily informed them of the rules and privileges. After a thirty minute meeting, the prefects were dismissed.

James and Lily began talking about balls, the seventh year party, graduation, and Quidditch. Just when Lily was finally relaxed, James asked a question," Are you okay?"

Lily immediately flared up, "You insensitive git! Do I look okay?" Then a strange thing happened, fire came out of Lily's hands. Lily threw it at James, he dodged, and there was now a hole the size of a crater in the wall.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily said sinking into her seat rapidly, "What did I do? How did I do that?"

"I don't know Lily, but that was amazing!" James stated, forgetting that he was almost killed by her.

Lily then started to panic. "You won't tell anyone will you James?"

"No of course not," James said very confused.

"James, will you help me research this?" Lily asked.

James nodded and in all the excitement, Lily forgot about revealing who she was. And with that they walked out of the Heads' compartment, not knowing what would become of their friendship.

****

A few days later, Lily and James started their quest for information about Lily's unique powers. Their friends noticed how the pair was not fighting at all, but talking. On Monday, their first official day of school, schedules were passed out. All five had the exact same schedule as they all dreamed of becoming Aurors, policemen for wizards.

_**Monday**_

_8-10 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_1-3 Double Transfiguration_

_**Tuesday**_

_8-10 Double Potions_

_1-3 Double Charms_

_**Wednesday**_

_8-10 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_1-3 Double Transfiguration_

_**Thursday**_

_8-10 Double Potions_

_1-3 Double Charms_

**_Friday_**

_8 Transfiguration_

_9 Potions_

_10 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_11 Charms_

Lily was glad she had all of her classes with her friends, as she was on the verge of a serious meltdown. Her first class was Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. The five hurried to the class as it was an exciting class, and there was a new teacher. When they walked into their assigned classroom, there was a bird sitting on a desk.

Sirius being the immature boy he was immediately started making jokes. "Our new mystery teacher is.... dum duh duh dum ... The Wonderful Bird!" Sirius joked.

"Um, Sirius," Cassie muttered.

"Yes, my fair lady!" Sirius replied.

"The bird is most likely an Animagus!" Cassie exclaimed laughing.

"Oh. Well of course I knew that. I was just humoring you guys," Sirius replied off balanced.

Just then the bird transformed into a young woman. "Hullo Sirius. It's me your cousin Andromeda! I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Like my new look?" the teacher exclaimed joyfully.

"Andy? But, you look not Gothic anymore! You look hippieish!" Sirius replied still a little unsure.

Andromeda, or Andy, had long black hair and was dressed in purple bellbottoms and a yellow tank top. Just then two other students rushed in. The class was made up of 7th year Gryffindors who wanted to become Aurors.

"Hullo! For those of you who don't me, I'm Andromeda Black. I will be teaching you how to block advanced curses and how to perform them. I will also teach you Muggle defense. Understand? Good, now go around and say your names!"

"Black, Sirius."

"Evans, Lily."

"Longbottom, Frank."

"Lupin, Remus."

"Potter, Cassiopeia."

"Potter, James."

"Whiter, Alice."

"Good! Now let us begin!"

And with that class started.

****

The entire class period was spent on reviewing and sharpening old lessons. The class actually never knew some of the things they were taught. Andy, as she asked to be called, ask that each of the students pick their favorite lesson, research it and do a report on Wednesday. After assigning the homework, the class was dismissed.

"Soooo. Cousin, did you like my lesson?" Andy asked.

"It was bloody brilliant!" James answered for him.

"Good! Glad you thought so. Go to the Great Hall for lunch, Dumbledore has an announcement to make," Andy said laughing.

The five walked to the Great hall arms connected. After they were seated, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, I have an important announcement to make, there will be no Quidditch this year!" Immediately, there was uproar.

"No Quidditch? That's like no god!" one boy was saying.

"Now settle down, SETTLE DOWN! This is because of Lord Voldemort!" Dumbledore explained suddenly looking tired and weary. Food then started popping up on the tables in platters. No one ate that much though, as almost everyone was sad and disappointed over their dear Quidditch being canceled.

The classes passed quickly for the 7th years. Almost all of the classes were moving at a fast pace. Defense Against the Dark Arts became more and more interesting by the week. A few weeks later, after searching for information on Lily's powers, Lily and James decided to go to Dumbledore.

"James! But who knows what Dumbledore will say? What if he makes fun of me?" Lily whined.

"Exactly! He is a genius! The greatest wizard ever!" James replied enthusiastically.

The pair argued this all the way to Albus Dumbledore's office. When they arrived at his office, they saw two gargoyles guarding the office.

"Dang! I forgot about them! We don't know the password!" James said.

"Password? What password?" Lily asked questioning.

James looked at her as if she was an alien from outer space speaking French and said, "You've never been to Dumbledore's office before, have you!"

Before Lily had a chance to answer, the door opened revealing Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. "Come in, come in. Sit down please. Now tell me what this is all about," Dumbledore said in a strangely comforting voice.

James nodded to Lily as I to say, go on, you can trust him. "Well, um, I've been having weird things happen to me like per say, powers. James and I looked top to bottom in the library, but we haven't found anything!" Lily spoke nervously.

"Ah! Miss Evans, have you looked to your ancestors?" Dumbledore asked discreetly.

"Oh!" Lily said as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, "No, I haven't. But do you think she had powers like I have?"

"I am sure of it Miss Evans," Dumbledore said with his famous twinkle in his eye.

James looking very confused exclaimed, "Who are you talking about? How could one of Lily's ancestors give her the powers?"

Receiving a reassuring look from Dumbledore, Lily spoke, "James, I am from Morgan le Fay's descent. My full name is Lily Morgan Le Fay Evans!"

****

It took a minute for James to fully register who she was. "You mean you're like King Arthur's great great great half niece?"

Lily nodded and said shaking with fear of rejection, "And you don't mind?"

"Of course not! I mean friends stay friends no matter how weird and wacky they are! Look at Sirius and me, we are still friends and he is just plain weird!" James replied with strength shining in his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled; delighted to know how strong the friendship was between the two, as it would go miles in the future. "Now, Miss Le Fay, I presume you have the same powers as Morgan had. The powers would be invisibility, telekinesis, and controller of the elements. I will try to find a way for you to practice them," Dumbledore said.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Do not tell your friends, unless Miss Le Fay is ready! Understand? Good! You are dismissed!" Dumbledore said this looking serious and determined.

They were silent until they reached the common room Lily spoke up and said, "James, I am ready."

"Okay! Listen everybody Miss Lily Evans has an announcement to say!" James boomed this over the mumbling.

"I am from Morgan Le Fay's dynasty!"

Suddenly, all the talking stopped and everyone looked at her mumbling, "What did she say?"

"**I said, I AM FROM MORGAN LE FAY DYNASY! ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT IS NOT A TRUE GRYFFINDOR!" **Lily yelled this with all her might and looked around the room, people were clapping. Lily felt one tear drop from her eye and then was hugged by her friends.


End file.
